Typically, traffic routing in a cloud environment is defined by the cloud provider. The workload submitted to the cloud environment by tenants has to adhere to the underlying IP connectivity. However, with dynamic workloads in tenant environments, often the prescribed traffic routing for any particular workload may not be optimal. The traffic routing rules in place, for example, may not match very well the needs of the workload. The mis-match between routing rules defined by the service or cloud provider and the functionality of the actual workload reduces the efficiency of the cloud environment and can increase frustration on the part of the tenant and their cloud provider as well.